elemental_imperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthbending
Earthbending adds the geokinetic ability to move and manipulate earth based substances in all their various forms. Earthbending is generally associated with being sturdy, strong, endurant and persistent. Basic Earthbending Moves * Earth Levitation: Allows the bender to lift up a rock based block and shoot it where aimed. As the first move that can be learned, it is very simple, and has limited use. As an area of effect move, a bender can bring up 6 blocks and shoot them off one by one. Note: Denser materials do more damage. E.g. Stone does more damage than dirt. '' * '''Earth Fissure' '''By striking the ground, an earthbender can create a long line of small ruts in the ground, knocking back and damaging enemies. As an AOE attack, a bender can create a shock-wave of jutting out rocks that have a higher knockback but lower damage. * '''Earth Compression 'Adds the ability to compress chunks of earth into a more solid form. The more solid the block, the more powerful an earthbending move is. In AOE mode, it can compress the materials underneath a bender in a rough 5 by 5 circle. ''Note: This move can be performed if a structure or block is already being controlled. * '''Earth Gauntlet '''A solid rock glove that can be thrown with great force - doing little to minimal damage, but knocking back and slowing an opponent. As an AOE move it can bring up two gauntlets (one for each hand) that can be fired off in quick succession. * '''Earth Impact 'By softening the ground beneath them, a bender can negate all fall damage they vould previously taken. Similarly to 'Earth Launch', this move works in a 5 by 5 radius in AOE mode. ''Note: You must be at most 10 blocks from the ground to use this. * '''Earth Launch 'Although most earthbenders prefer to stay of the ground, they can shoot themselves into the air by moving the earth beneath them. This ability can be used either to travel faster, or to catch airborne opponents. As an AOE move, it can launch anyone in a 5 by 5 radius. ''Note: If a bender has no way of slowing their fall, they will take fall damage. * '''Earth Slide If confronted with a cliff face, an earthbender can break off a chunk of earth and use it to surf down the cliffside. In its AOE form, a larger chuck is broken off, allowing multiple people to ride down as well. * Meteorite and Gem Manipulation 'Being able to bend earth is all good and well, but what about other earth-like substances - crystals, gems... meteorite. With a benders previous knowledge, they can manipulate these substances and use them for applicable previous moves. This isn't a move, but more a passive ability. Note: As a bonus effect you will get more gems from their associated ores (fortune 1).'' * '''Earth Shelter '''An earth shelter * '''Earth Wall * Slab Shackles * Rock Hanging Specialised Earthbending Seismic Sense 'Seismic Sense' is a special earthbending technique that allows the bender to briefly see mobs and rooms through walls. This ability can be activated with 'V' and must first be unlocked to use. The ability lasts for roughly 4 seconds if the key is held down, but if pressed it will just pulse. If you only want this ability to be pulsed, you can change it in the config. Lavabending Lavabending is a specialized form of earthbending that allows the bender to manipulate molten earth. *Move 1 *Move 2 *Move 3 *Move 4 *Move 5 *Move 6 Sandbending Sandbending is another specialized form of earthbending. Unlike earth, sand is a very fine substance and can take a completely different level of focus. Sandbending is mostly utilitarian, but can also be used offensively and defensively. *Move 1 *Move 2 *Move 3 *Move 4 *Move 5 *Move 6 Metalbending Metalbending is the last specialized form of earthbending. Metal, as a refined form of earth, can be controlled ferrokinetically. Similarly to sandbending, metal bending is mostly used as a utility, but can be used for offense and defense. *Move 1 *Move 2 *Move 3 *Move 4 *Move 5 *Move 6